the Wolf and the Spider
by Kierah Tucker
Summary: Summary : Spiderman crossover with The Avengers Loki's daughter and Peter Parker Peter Parker/OC I SUCK A SUMMARIES! Fem/Fenrir Avengers Movie will be in later chapters


I'm Fenra Lokidaughter I am the daughter of Loki the God Of Mischief and Lies. I was cast down to earth, when I was 7 by my grandfather Odin for my Father's run doing at a ball. I don't blame my father though.

When brought to earth by Odin I was brought to a orphanage where I was adopted by Riley Wolf and Alex Wolf. How ironic right I turn into the great Wolf. So now I'm Fenra Wolf I prefer my other last name though. along with my Wolf powers I came with Heightened Sight, Hearing, Smell, and I can become the Wolf whenever I want, so kind of like a Twilight deal minus the damn gay vampires, and I'm a goddess

It's not so bad here on Mid-Guard. There is TV, Music, and candy. And some kind hearted people. Oh and my Stalker who takes pictures of me when I'm not looking, Peter Parker, he has brown hair and brown eyes and always late for school.

After school I sat on the bench reading my science book my black hair dangling over my shoulder and piercing green eyes scanning the page sometimes my pale finger would turn the page. I was snapped out of my reading when I smelled Flash, he smelled like cheep men's cologne. I could feel him come up behind me

" Hello, Flash and how are you today?" my smooth voice asked. I could hear him stop in his tracts. I smirked to myself

" Well I don't know how I feel. how about you come over at eight tonight and I'll tell you over diner" he said. I felt a growl wanting to come out of my throat, but I wouldn't let it out

" I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline. Tonight we have family diner" I lied. I picked up the lying from my father. Flash frowned

" Well how about next weekend?" he asked

" I don't know I'll ask" that seemed good enough because he walked away.

Sometimes I wonder why that guy cant take a hint.

I was snapped out of my thought by a click. My head snapped up and I found him Peter Parker when my Green eyes, met his brown ones he turned the other way. I smiled to my self. He can be so cute when he's being obvious

I stood up and threw my text book in to my green over the shoulder back pack. I wore a black tank top with green skinny jeans and converses that were black with pink and green polka dots on the tongue.

I started walking my way down the streets when I felt like someone was following me. I started to sniff the air it wasn't Peter's smell his smell is warm and inviting. This smell is filled with lust. I started to growl a little for warning and I bared my teeth showing my sharp canines even though he couldn't see it's a defense thing for animals.

When I came down a part where I would end up in a ally I got in it just to see a man following me. He wore a black mask over his face with holes for his blue eyes, he wore a brown coat, and white t-shirt. I decided to play the innocent act and act scared. I had my eyes get wide

" scream and I'll stab you." he growled and he got his hand out from his coat pocket and in it was a knife. I smirked

" oh no, what am I going to do Spiderman save me" I said with no emotion he laughed in my face and I growled as he put his hands on my waist. This was the moment I brought my knee up and slammed it into his bulging manhood. He let out a yelp and I giggled a little " See I don't think you should be messing with something you know nothing about" I said and he back handed me across the face, making blood come out of the corner of my mouth and i fell to the ground

" Ok, Bitch you're-" the man started but was cut off by a web covering his mouth. I turned around to see Spiderman. By Odin's beard I thought I was going to have to go Wolf on This guy. The man started clawing at the web on his mouth.

" Now that's not how we treat girls now is it?" Spiderman said and webbed the guy to the wall he turned to me " are you okay?" he walked over to me and offered his hand. I took it and he helped me up

" yeah I'll be fine. Thank you Spiderman" I said I could tell if he wasn't wearing a mask he would be smiling. I sniffed the air slowly trying to get his smell but there was nothing, maybe it's the suit.

" you need a lift home?" he asked but before I got to answer he already had me by the waist and we were as he called it web slinging thru the air. I clung on to him afraid he would drop me, I know I'm a Goddess and that this wouldn't kill me, but still it's pretty scary.

Soon enough we are on the balcony to my apartment I put my feet firmly on the ground. " thank you…how do you know where I live?" I asked smirking and turning to look at him

" that's not what matters at least you're home safe" he said I shrugged not a big deal.

" you know you shouldn't listen to what people say you're a hero don't forget that" I said and gave him a thumbs up. I heard here it holds another meaning like good job on Asguard it means you're going to shove you thumb up their butt. I remember dad getting that a few times. I looked at Spiderman again he looks like he could be smiling

" well you're right I am a hero" he said I smiled I just stroked his ego. I few moments go bye and awkward silence

" well I better get to bed have school tomorrow and I plan on talking to a boy I really like…no idea why I told you that but o well" I said he nodded and left. I guess tomorrow I'll be talking to Peter Parker.

I got dressed in my Pjs and dove into bed I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow

**Please Review! If you want another chapter **


End file.
